Silversteel prime
by MonkeyGirl13
Summary: What happens when someone from Optimas's past arrives on earth? And what part will she hold? I do not own Transformers only my two oc's
1. Chapter 1

I do not own transformers only my two oc's

In the middle of a large forest a large pod crashed through the trees destroying them in its path as if skidded to a stop a groundbridge opened up a tall Mech appeared with two smaller Mechs the tall Mech was grey muscular and grey he had blue optics and had large blaster attached to this wrists he was called Ironhide. One of the smaller ones were called Sunny he was yellow with blue optics and had large blades on his wrists the other small mech was Sunny's twin brother, Sideswipe, he was red and also had blood optics he like his twin brother has two large blades attached to his wrists. The three mechs walked cautiously up to the pod when it hissed open showing a figure as it stepped out they saw it was a slim femme (A/N JUST TO LET YOU KNOW SHE LOOKS LIKE ARCEE) she had a blue helm and shin guards her body was cherry red and her eyes were light blue and her face was bright silver. The mechs looked at her in shock Ironhide stood forward and asked.

"Who are you femme? Friend or for?" The femme smiled and spoke.

"Luckily for you friend" walking forward she stuck her servo forward and introduced herself. "I'm Silversteel, Silversteel Prime" the three went back in shock but she just continued. "I was sent here to lead your team are you the lieutenant?" Shaking his Sunny answered for him.

"No that's Jazz he's back at base" smiling at Sunny Silversteel looked at him asking.

"And who are you?" Pointing at himself he answered.

"I'm Sunny and this is my twin brother Sideswipe"


	2. Chapter 2

It has been 2 earth years since Silversteel became in charge of the group and was taken the responsibility very seriously but still kept her sense of humour. On this day Sunny and Sideswipe had been play fighting and Sideswipe had accidentally cut a slash in Sunny's arm Sunny was sitting in front of Silversteel as she welded his wound close as soon as she had finished the computer beeped showing a high energy reading. Opening a groundbridge Silversteel ordered.

"Ironhide, Sunny, Sideswipe and Jazz follow me" they all transformed and drove through when the exited they saw they were in a large wooded area but they instantly heard fighting. Silversteel looked through the branches and instantly gasped a large dragon predacon was pinning down a tall muscular Mech. "Orian?" The predacon heated up it's fire but before it could fire Silversteel fired her blaster hitting it's face. "Sunny, Sideswipe cover me and Ironhide Jazz help the others" Silversteel and Ironhide ran to the predacon and began firing until it was forced to retreat when it left Silversteel walked to the recognisable Mech and asked him. "Orian is that you?" 'Orian looked at her when it clicked in his mind.

"Silversteel I thought you were dead" Silversteel looked down.

"I thought you were to" Sunny walked up asking.

"Uh Silver who is this?" Orian looked at her before saying.

"Why don't you come back to our base and we can tell everyone together" she nodded and ordered her team to follow but before they could enter they heard the sound of a bush rustling before a small black predacon leaped out. It ran out of the forest and jumped into Silversteel's arms whimpering all of the bots looked at where the predacon had just arrived from and saw a pack of wolves they snarled but retreated. Silversteel looked at teenage predacon she saw that it was a femme and was in the shape of a panther it was black except it's claws which were a dark blood red silently awing she spoke to it.

"I'm gonna call you Stormblade"


	3. Chapter 3

**hey in this chapter its basically Silversteel and Optimas's past in Silversteel's P.O.V and it cuts to different parts enjoy.**

_Silversteel's P.O.V_

_I had walked from my apartment to the Iacon library where there was a place for a librarian as I entered I saw a middle sized blue and red Mech he saw me and smiled._

_"Hello my name is Orian can I help you?" Smiling back I explained._

_"Hi I'm Silversteel and I'm here for the new librarian post" nodding Orian placed out his hand which I shook he looked at me saying._

_"Come on I'll show you around" Orian showed me around Iacon after a few minutes we bumped into a Mech I saw him and instantly gasped saying in shock._

_"Alpha Trion?" Alpha Trion looked at me smiling after introductions Orian walked me home when we got to my house I turned to him saying. "Thanks Orian I appreciate you showing me around today I'll see you tomorrow"_

_*A few months later*_

_I sat at my desk working when I saw Orian walk past._

_"Hey Orian where you going to?" Orian looked at me answering._

_"I'm going to Kaon to see a gladiator fight" I looked at him in confusion the first day I saw him he told me that it was not safe near Kaon why is he going seeing my face he answered the question I did not ask. "My friend Megatron is fighting there" nodding I asked._

_"Hey do you think I could go with you?" He nodded and we began to walk to Kaon. We eventually got to the arena in Kaon and sat down in two spare seats when we saw two gladiators enter. One was a tall muscular Mech he was grey and had blood red optics he also had a blast cannon with a sword on his wrist. The other Mech was a small skinny Mech he was green and blue with blue optics he clearly was not a gladiator but he was still ready to fight he didn't have a blaster he only had a katana blade. Pointing towards the grey Mech Orian told me._

_"that's Megatron" nodding I continued to watch as the fight began. Megatron ran at the smaller Mech slamming him into the wall falling to the floor he was grabbed by his helm by Megatron who slashed a cut deep into the smaller Mech's chest receiving a sharp kick to his own chest. The two Mechs circled each other before the smaller one slashed at Megatron missing as Megatron grabbed the blade hitting the end of the sword into the smaller Mech's chest knocking the wind out of him. Finally Megatron grabbed the smaller Mech by the throat before extending his blade brutally stabbing it into the other Mech's throat twisting it around making energon fall to the floor. I gagged at the sight of the energon but stayed strong at the end Orian introduced me to Megatron and I don't know why but I got a sick feeling from him._

_*9 weeks later*_

_I walked the halls of Iacon thinking to myself and without looking ahead I accidentally bumped into Alpha Trion stumbling back I began to apologise he looked at me and asked._

_"Is something bothering you my dear?" Looking at him I knew I couldn't hide it._

_"Well I think something is wrong with me every time I'm even in the same room as Orian I feel like I'm going to purge" Alpha Trion began to chuckle._

_"My dear that is called love" I looked at him in shock._

_"No that can't be it me and Orian are just friends" he looked at me with a 'really' look before sighing saying._

_"Look Silversteel take it from me take the opportunity now before it leaves" I thought for a minute before nodding saying._

_"Alpha Trio your right thank you" I began running outside to find Orian when I collided into a someone looking up I saw Megatron stepping back I looked at him with a straight face. "Hello Megatron can I help you?" He smiled at me and nodded and said._

_"Actually I was looking for you" stepping back slightly I asked him slightly worried at the answer._

_"Why?" Smiling he walked closer to me._

_"To ask you if you would be my sparkmate" pushing him back I snapped._

_"I would never be a sparkmate to a Mech who kills for a living" he began to glare at me asking._

_"Well who would you be with?" I smirked at him saying truthfully._

_"Orian" sputtering and almost stepping back in shock he managed to get out._

_"Orian? The libarian?" Nodding I snapped at him._

_"Yes he is most kind, sensitive and caring Mech I have ever met now if you'll excuse me Megatron I have someone I need to meet" I kept walking until I found Orian walking up to him I nervously asked him. "O-Orian would you like to go out sometime?"He looked at me in shock at first but then smiled nodding._

_" uh yeah sure Silver how about tonight at 8:00 I'll pick you up at your house" Later that night I was waiting outside of my apartment building when suddenly a pair of servos grabbed me from behind pinning me to the wall looking at my attacker I saw that it was Megatron my optics widening in shock I struggled as I felt his lips crash against mine. I began to struggle more but suddenly I felt his servo grab my neck tightly digging in his claw like finger the more I struggled the deeper his fingers went in eventually he stopped kissing me to glare at me as I kept fighting receiving me a punch in the abdomen. As he began to kiss my lips again I suddenly felt his weight leave my body slumping against the wall I looked and saw Orian glaring at Megatron with his fists curled tightly. Megatron stood up as Orian held me protectively as he left he spoke venomously to Orian and I._

_"You have just made a powerful enemy Orian and as for you sweetspark when I get to you, you will never see your precious Orian again" suddenly as he left I collapsed making Orian pick me up bridal style blackness began to surround my vision and soon I was in recharge. _

_*3 years later* _

_Me and Orian have been dating for three years now and we have not seen Megatron in them years today Orian had asked me to meet him just outside of the Iacon library. I waited until I saw Orian I smiled at him as he walked over to me when he got to me I asked.  
_

_"Hey Orian what did you wanna talk about?" almost stuttering with his words he asked me._

_"well Silver we have been dating for three years now and I was just wondering if you well..." he kneeled down on one knee and continued. "Silversteel will you do me the honor of being my bondmate" I gasped and put my servos over my lips trying to hide the fact that I was nearly crying then I began to frantically nod._

_"yes Orian I will be your Bondmate" that night I went to his house where after a few minutes both of our chestplates opened up reveiling both of our sparks which then drew closer to each other until they connected together. We watched as both of our chestplates snapped shut and through our bond Orian spoke to me._

**_"this is the happiest day of my life my sweetspark" _**_I smiled and replied through the bond._

_"**as it is mine"**_

_*2 years later*  
_

_Me and Orian have been happily bonded for two years now and we even have a sparkling on the way unfortunatly Megatron kept his word and began a war between the Autobots and the Decepticons. Moments before the war started Alpha Trion gave both me and Orian the matrix of leadership making him Optimas prime but I still however call him Orian. On this day I woke up we were still living on Cybertron I woke up and streched I was only two months into the pregancy and I was already bored out of my wits I was not allowed outside of base in case I was captured or even killed. As I walked into the main hanger I saw Orian standing there he was always the first one up seeing as that he was the leader. I was suddenly thrown to the floor as a blast hit the base Orian picked me up but blast after blast the hits came coming eventually the base was being broken into Orian ordered everyone to fight but quickly dragged me to the secret exit and told me.  
_

_"listen sweetspark you need to run and find somewhere safe to hide" I shook my head tear threataning to fall._

_"no Orian I can't leave you" he smiled as he lifted my chin up so I was looking into his optics as he hushed me._

_"it's okay I'll be fine I promise just stay safe and keep the sparkling safe" I nodded and began to run until I finally saw daylight. As I exited I was shocked to see Soundwave standing in front of me backing away I bumped into another bot. Slowly turning around I saw the familiar glare of Megatron I jumped back and transformed my blasters aiming it at him preparing to fire when out of nowhere a blast hit me as I fell unconscious I saw Shockwave standing over me. When I finally awoke my wrists had shackles on and were attached to the wall I pulled against them but they stayed on tight. After hours Shockwave entered with two other drones who unlocked my shackles and dragged me to a med-bay where I was strapped down to the table. The drones were then sent away by Shockwave he then walked up to me with an IV drip snarling at me.  
_

_"this is only to keep you alive" after stabbing the IV drip into my arm he grabbed a nearby scalpel and quickly stabbed it into my chestplate making a small insion down the middle after which he placed it into the center where after moving the scalple around a click could be heard as my chestplates opened showing my spark weakly I managed to ask him._

_"what are you doing?" not even looking at me he answered._

_"we wouldn't want you to be contacting your bondmate now would we?" gasping I begged._

_"please I am sparked this could hurt or even kill the sparkling" he simply shrugged._

_"the sparkling is an Autobot sparkling it is no use to the Decepticon cause" after cutting through several parts of my spark I suddenly felt the bond dissapear. The drones entered and threw me back in my cell where I began to cry._

_*2 weeks later*_

_During this time Knockout was caring for me and my sparkling who luckily survied Shockwave's operation on this day I went to Knockout to see how my sparkling was doing. After he scanned the area where my sparkling should be his face fell not knowing about my sparkling scared me._

_"Knockout what's the matter?" sighing he showed me the scan which showed me nothing Knockout looked down and spoke._

_"with the lack of energon you have taken and the condition you were kept in the sparkling didn't last I'm sorry Silversteel" I stared at the scan now understanding tears began to fall as I sat in my cell that night I began to sing._

_"You're just a small bump unborn, in four months you're brought to life,_  
_ You might be left with my colors, but you'll have your father's eyes,_  
_ I'll hold your body in my hands, be as gentle as I can,_  
_ But for now you're scan of my unmade plans,_  
_ A small bump in four months you're brought to life_

_ I'll whisper quietly, I'll give you nothing but truth,_  
_ If you're not inside me, I'll put my future in you_

_ You are my one and only._  
_ You can wrap your fingers round my thumb and hold me tight._  
_ Oh, you are my one and only._  
_ You can wrap your fingers round my thumb and hold me tight._  
_ And you'll be alright._

_ Oh, you're just a small bump unknown, you'll grow into your skin._  
_ With a smile like his and a dimple beneath your chin._  
_ Finger nails the size of a half grain of rice,_  
_ And eyelids closed to be soon opened wide_  
_ A small bump, in four months you'll open your eyes._

_ And I'll hold you tightly, I'll tell you nothing but truth,_  
_ If you're not inside me, I'll put my future in you_

_ You are my one and only._  
_ You can wrap your fingers round my thumb and hold me tight._  
_ Oh, you are my one and only._  
_ You can wrap your fingers round my thumb and hold me tight._  
_ And you'll be alright._

_ And you can lie with me,_  
_ With your tiny feet_  
_ When you're half asleep,_  
_ I'll leave you be._  
_ Right in front of me_  
_ For a couple weeks_  
_ So I can keep you safe._

_ 'Cause you are my one and only._  
_ You can wrap your fingers round my thumb and hold me tight._  
_ You are my one and only._  
_ You can wrap your fingers round my thumb and hold me tight._  
_ And you'll be alright._

_ 'Cause you were just a small bump unborn for four months then torn from life._  
_ Maybe you were needed up there but we're still unaware as why. _


End file.
